Time of Our Lives
}} Time of Our Lives is a song preformed by Pitbull and Ne-Yo. It was released in 2014. Music Video Pitbull & Ne-Yo - Time Of Our Lives (Official Video) Lyrics I knew my rent was gon' be later 'bout a week ago I work my ass off But I still can't pay it though But I got just enough To get off in this club Have me a good time, before my time is up Hey, let's get it now Ooh I want the time of my life Oh baby ooh give me the time of my life (Ne-yo, let's get it) Let's get it now This is the last twenty dollars I got But I'mma have a good time ballin' or out Tell the barteneder line up some shots Cause I'mma get loose tonight She's on fire, she's so hot I'm no liar, she burn up the spot Look like Mariah, I took another shot Told her drop, drop, drop, drop it like it's hot Dirty talk, dirty dance She a freaky girl and I'm a freaky man She on the rebound, broke up with her ex And I'm like Rodman, ready on deck I told her I wanna ride out, and she said yes We didn't go to church, but I got blessed I knew my rent was gon' be later 'bout a week ago I work my ass off But I still can't pay it though But I got just enough To get off in this club Have me a good time, before my time is up Hey, let's get it now Ooh I want the time of my life Oh baby ooh give me the time of my life Let's get it now Tonight I'mma lose my mind Better get yours cause I'm gonna get mine Party every night like my last Mommy know the drill, shake that ass Go ahead baby let me see what you got You know you got the biggest booty in this spot And I just wanna see that thing drop From the back to the front to the top You know me I'm off in the cut Always like a Squirrel, looking for a nut This isn't for show I'm not talking 'bout luck I'm not talking 'bout love, I'm talking 'bout lust Now let's get loose, have some fun Forget about bills and the first of the month It's my night, your night, our night, let's turn it up I knew my rent was gon' be later 'bout a week ago I work my ass off But I still can't pay it though But I got just enough To get off in this club Have me a good time, before my time is up Hey, let's get it now Ooh I want the time of my life Oh baby ooh give me the time of my life Hey, hey, hey Let's get it now Everybody goin' through somethin' (Everybody goin' through somethin') Said, everybody goin' through somethin' (Everybody goin' through somethin') Say you might as well roll it up, Pour it up, drink it up, throw it up tonight I said, everybody goin' through somethin' (Everybody goin' through somethin') Said, everybody goin' through somethin' (Everybody goin' through somethin') Say you might as well roll it up, Pour it up, drink it up, throw it up tonight This is for anybody going through times Believe, been there, done that But everyday above ground is a great day, remember that I knew my rent was gon' be later 'bout a week ago I work my ass off But I still can't pay it though But I got just enough To get off in this club Have me a good time, before my time is up Hey, let's get it now Ooh I want the time of my life Oh baby ooh give me the time of my life Hey, hey, hey Let's get it now Category:Soundtrack Category:The Primordials